What makes a beast happy?
by that guy too
Summary: Having met the Titans through a failed show of skill, and growing up alone with only one by herside, how will this universe treat Beast Girl inner beast. Will it change all she is, or will it help? And how will a more punky male Raven fit in to all this. An AU story about a slightly dark and dangerous Jump City, and how a Beast of a girl changes everything. No flames please.


Titans: An AU story

This was her chance, Genesis Logan would finally make her move and become a member of Jump City's super hero team, the Teen Titans. All she had to do was wait for the drug dealer to leave his apartment, take a sample of the new designer drug that was just hitting the street, and then take him down. As the man exits his home, she made her move.

* * *

><p>At the same time the Titan's, Raven, Nightwing, Cyborg, and Starfire, had just finishes getting in to their ambush position.<p>

"There's the target, Raven get ready to... who is that?" The titans' leader raised an eyebrow as a short green-skinned teenager jumped out from the near by alley.

"I'm not sure, but she clearly isn't normal."

"Maybe she's friendly?"

"She's already in our way."

The titans watched as the man bolted, and the green-skinned girl leaped into the air turning into a tiger, giving chase.

"Titans GO!" Nightwing called out, shooting his grappling into the side of a near by building swinging out of over the street. Starfire flew after, and Raven opened a portal on the roof they all stood disappearing into it. Cyborg shook his head, chuckling something about normal, and jumped off the roof top, the T-car pulling up next to him as he landed.

* * *

><p>Leaping into the air, Genesis, reverted to her human form. "Got you now!" Right as her hand grabbed the dealers jacket, he turned and ejected her with a dark blue liquid. "Not good..." She slowly fell to her knees, her body already feeling the effect of the drug. "What is this..." Her vision fading. She hears the man chuckle as he slowly walks away from her. "Not goo..."<p>

Her head slowly falls towards the ground, only to be stopped by a black magic 'pillow'. "_Told_ you she was in our way." Raven hissed has his hand slowly started glowing white. He moved it over her body checking for injury.

"Man what is with you?" Cyborg huffed. "You sure are acting slightly nicer and _way _more..." The metal man hinted with his arm.

The leader frowned. "Yes... what is with you Raven? You are acting different, even if by just a little." Nightwing left no room for denial. Glaring at the dark male teem mate in question.

Sighing the dark teen looked up at them. "What happened to my space?" He asked slightly remorseful for what he was about to say. "This is my _friend_ Beast Girl." He said hinting at just how weakly he felt about her. "This is a stunt to... apply for the Titans." Standing, his hand last it's white glow.

"If she is friend Raven's friend, she should be all our friend." Starfire chimed in. Raven sighed.

When the team, and the drugged Beast Girl, reach the team's tower home, Nightwing had Raven stay with him and sent the other two to the med bay.

"Why was she a secret?"

"What does it matter?"

"She nearly got herself killed, and you know what kind of people would love to find her."

"You don't think I know that?" Raven slumped his shoulders. Looking up at the hand on his shoulder.

"Then why not tell us about her? Who could..."

"No. She can't join the team because she died." Raven knocks Nightwing's hand away. "She has paperwork stated that she and her uncle died in a bear attack in the mountings. I think you can guess who the bear was."

Raven let his words sink in, as he started to walk away. Only looking back when he spoke again. "It's as clear as day. The rest of the world can figure it out." Before Nightwing could respond, a letter appeared in his hand. Inside word be a Death certificate. His eye were drawn to the skin color:**GREEN**.

* * *

><p>AN this is a remastering of my beast clan story, the first couple chapter's happen before The End, and the 3 will be the last past chapter. The main point of this story is a different look at what the Beast is, and how it effects Beast Boy ie Beast Girl for this story


End file.
